Just Enough Time
by Namazukage
Summary: The Doctor takes Bill and Nardole to a moon he once visited. What was once a utopia of power, decadence, and luxury is now a shell of gloom, desperation, and Shakespearean plays.
1. Awakening

Hello, readers. Thanks for checking out this story. It follows a few of my previous ones (Fear Before Courage chapters four and five and Carving Circles). Neither Bill nor Nardole were around for those adventures. The Doctor will provide them (and you) the necessary exposition to catch up, so reading those previous stories isn't necessary to understand this one.

* * *

**Just Enough Time**

_Chapter 1: Awakening_

"You've been quiet," Bill told Nardole.

"The only thing that would come out of my mouth right now is complaining, and I will keep that to myself," Nardole responded.

"It's just a quick visit someplace," the Doctor assured. "The vault will still be secure when we return."

The trip soon ended and the Doctor looked at a monitor.

"I know where we are," the Doctor announced. "I've been here before."

"Where are we?" Bill asked.

"It's a moon called Irriobi. The Ijora nobles here aren't too kind, but it is a beautiful place."

"Is this where the Young Star is?" Nardole inquired.

"Yes," the Doctor replied as he walked quickly to the door. "I didn't think you were paying attention when I told you about that."

"What's the Young Star?" asked Bill.

"It's a small power source. A long time ago, it was found on the planet Ijorin below. The ones that found it became the technologically-advanced noble class and moved to the moon while the underclass stayed behind. They were oppressed by their dependency on when the nobles felt like sharing that power."

"And since the nobles here aren't too kind, I assume the power wasn't shared often?"

"Often enough that the planet remained dependent on it and not enough that the underclass could develop," the Doctor answered. "Come on. Let me show you two around."

Bill and Nardole both frowned after the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. In front of the trio were decrepit buildings and a dreary landscape.

"If this is beautiful, what does the planet look like?" Bill asked.

"The moon wasn't like this the last time I was here," the Doctor remarked. He took a scan and ran to the TARDIS console. "This is only about eight centuries after the last time I was here," he said while looking at a monitor.

"A lot can happen in eight hundred years," Nardole commented. He glanced at Bill before looking at the Doctor.

"Well, this wasn't because of me if that's what you're implying," said the Doctor. "I think," he quietly added.

The Doctor led Nardole and Bill out of the TARDIS and looked around.

Many Ijora looked quizzically at the travelers, and Bill and Nardole returned the looks. Some others looked scared. The Ijora resembled humans with light tan skin and beige sclera. Their sullen demeanors were expressed in their faces and postures.

"Are those bodies?" Bill asked, pointing to her left in the distance.

The group approached an assembly of Ijora who were putting individual corpses on pyres. To the left, the Doctor and his companions saw other Ijora digging up graves.

Nardole grimaced at what was happening to the right of the pyres. "They're inhaling the ashes!"

Bill shared Nardole's disgust. "Doctor, what are they doing? And why?"

The Doctor headed to the ashes. "What is happening here?" he asked.

"Nothing," someone responded. "We are getting nothing."

"I knew this wouldn't work," someone else said.

Nardole shrugged and the Doctor and Bill noticed. He proceeded to another part of the area. They all came upon a crowd gathered around in a circle. Several Ijora stood in the middle of the circle, talking. Neither the Doctor nor his companions noticed that one of the Ijora had followed them from the pyres.

"You see how simple and fond I am."

"Be gone. Who hinders you?"

"A foolish heart that I leave here."

"What, with Lysander?"

"With Demetrius."

"Be not afraid. She shall not harm thee."

"No, she shall not, sir, even though you take her heart."

"Oh, when she's angry, she is keen and shrewd!"

"This sound like Shakespeare," Bill remarked.

"It's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_," the Doctor confirmed.

The actors suddenly stopped their performance and looked at the Doctor, Nardole, and Bill. Those in the audience did the same.

"Who are you?" one of the actors demanded.

The Doctor's attention remained on the stage, while Bill and Nardole glanced between the stage, each other, and the Doctor.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Bill and Nardole."

"They are strangers here," said the Ijora from the pyres. "They did not know what we are doing at the fires."

"You aren't prisoners from the planet," someone said. "Are you?"

"They have a ship!" one of the actresses declared. "I see it in two of their minds. Why can't I see yours?" she asked the Doctor.

"We have a way off this moon!" someone realized.

"But to where? We would not be welcome on the planet."

"Look at what they wear. They are from far away."

"Enough!" someone yelled. "Layard, why couldn't you see inside the mind of the gray-haired one?"

"He has strong telepathic abilities, Queen Sterden."

"Can he help you speak to the Young Star?"

"I think we should try," Layard answered.

The Doctor and Nardole tried to interject, but didn't get an opportunity.

"Take him to the Young Star. Layard, tend to this matter. Confine his associates."

The Doctor, Bill, and Nardole all protested futilely as they were separated.

"I need my companions!" the Doctor yelled.

"No, you don't," an Ijora countered. "I see the truth in their minds."

Several Ijora forced the Doctor into a rear section of a large palace.

"What is wrong with the Young Star?" the Doctor asked. "Why do you need my help with it?"

"It has been dormant," Layard replied. "We have reached out to it time and time again, but it will not respond to us. It will not give us any more power."

"But you're still telepathic," said the Doctor.

"Why is that relevant?"

"You Ijora developed telepathic abilities without the Young Star?"

"Some did. Generations ago, our telepathy was only strong enough to sense the Young Star on Ijorin. The Young Star magnified our powers so we could achieve much. Now, our telepathic abilities have become stronger with selective breeding, but we must rely on the Young Star to do what we truly want. Most others have telepathic abilities only because the Young Star gifted them, and they are nearly depleted."

"That's why this moon is in the state it's in," the Doctor concluded. "What have you done so far to make the Young Star active again?"

"We telepaths have spent so long trying to commune with the Young Star. We have dug so deep, but the only things we could hear back are stories."

"I do not believe these stories come from the Young Star," someone commented.

"I do," Layard countered. "That is why we must act out these stories. We must be able to learn something from them. So much of our history is lost. We must learn all we can from our past if we are to reawaken the Young Star and restore our prosperity."

"Is that why you were inhaling the ashes of your ancestors? Did you really expect that to work?"

"We're desperate."

The group reached a room in which the Young Star was set on a pedestal.

"Please, join with us and help us reach the Young Star," Layard implored.

"I want my friends back," the Doctor replied.

"I promise to reunite you with them if you help us," said Layard.

"How do you want to do this?" asked the Doctor with annoyance.

"Let us join hands and concentrate our thoughts on the Young Star."

The Doctor complied. He joined hands with the telepathic Ijora gathered around the Young Star and they mentally reached out. Soon, the Young Star began to glow and levitate.

"It's active again!" an Ijora commented.

"It's you!" the Doctor whispered. "I knew it."

Elsewhere, Bill and Nardole were escorted to another room.

"Where are you from?"

"A planet called Earth," Bill answered. "I don't know where that is in relation to this moon." She looked at Nardole.

Nardole shrugged. "What's your name?"

"I'm Jerrell."

"Nardole."

"Bill."

"How many can fit into your ship?" Jerrell asked.

"I'm . . . not sure," Bill answered.

"Not enough for all of you," said Nardole, leaving Bill to wonder if that was the truth or if Nardole wanted to avoid complications that could delay their return home.

"What's Earth like?" asked Jerrell.

"It's nice," Bill replied. "The Doctor's taken me to so many places, but there's nothing like home."

While Bill talked about Earth, the Doctor and the telepaths focused on the Young Star. The Ijora telepaths stretched out their arms as they took in new power.

"Who are you?" an Ijora asked the Doctor.

"I'm just a wanderer," the Doctor answered.

"Something about you appeals to the Young Star."

"We must take the Young Star to the power stations immediately," said Layard.

Several of the Ijora used their renewed telekinetic abilities to lift the Young Star, the Doctor, and the other Ijora and transported them to a room housing various machines. Some Ijora hooked the Young Star up to a contraption. The room soon glowed as it filled with the Young Star's power.

Several other Ijora rushed into the room, including Queen Sterden.

"It's active?" Sterden asked. "I thought I sensed something."

"Yes."

"I feel my telepathic powers reviving," Sterden commented.

The Young Star suddenly stopped and the room went quiet.

"It's darker now than it was before you charged up the stations," the Doctor noticed.

"It doesn't matter," Layard countered. "Our power has been partially restored."

"My queen, I recommend launching an attack against the planet to show our restored strength."

"Why did the Young Star stop charging?" Sterden asked. "Our machines are capable of more. I am certain of it."

"I don't know," someone answered. "Our diagnostic equipment indicates the machines would've taken more charge."

"This could be a temporary measure," Sterden suggested. "Until we know the Young Star will be consistently reliable again, we will focus on restoring our home. Collect the criminals from the planet and send them back. Then, we will repair our infrastructure."

The Doctor thought he saw amorphous shapes moving in the darkness. He scanned the area.

"We will commune again with the Young Star," said Layard. "This progress has been encouraging. Doctor, I insist you remain to help us."

"I helped you already. Now, I'm leaving with my friends."

"Did you promise that, Layard?" Sterden asked.

"Yes."

"Doctor, leave if you wish. Thank you for helping us, though I would ask that you stay."

The Doctor reunited with Bill and Nardole instead and he took them to the TARDIS.

"Do you know why the Young Star became dormant?" Nardole asked.

"I have a couple ideas."

"Are you really leaving us?" Layard asked as she caught up with the group.

"We're going to the planet below," the Doctor answered. "I want to see what it's like now."

"You're not interested in coming, are you?" Nardole asked.

The Doctor noticed Layard's hesitation as he walked into the TARDIS. "She'll be persecuted down there."

"Is that an invitation?" Layard asked, stepping inside. "It's clear that we need you and I want to convince you to continue helping us. I also heard you say you know why the Young Star is dormant. How do you know that?"

"I'm keeping that knowledge to myself for now," the Doctor said while he set the controls and landed the TARDIS. "There might be a robe or two to your left in that box. Grab one for yourself."

"How does a stranger know so much about the Young Star?" Layard asked.

"What are the criminals that your queen mentioned?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Layard's question.

"The Ijora on the planet send their worst prisoners to Irriobi for life sentences. These prisoners drain our resources even more and frequently attack us."

"How often?" the Doctor asked.

"They do so when they are low on supplies. They spend most of the time in their own neighborhoods."

The group stepped out into a city.

"It looks nice," Bill remarked. "How advanced do you think they are down here?"

"It's probably comparable to where you live, Bill."

"Look at those in the distance," Nardole remarked. "Those are windmills."

"They look old," Bill remarked.

"That's because they aren't in use anymore," the Doctor noticed.

"That's how it started," said Layard. "They developed the means to harness the power of the wind. They built on that technology and developed others. It all started with the wind."

"I guess this was because of me, then," the Doctor commented very quietly while scanning the area. "Well, Donna."

"What are you looking for?" Nardole asked the Doctor.

"There was a darkness on the moon. It didn't come from here. It must be related to the Young Star. I may have to re-think why he went dormant."

"He?" Bill asked.

"The Young Star."

"The Young Star is a he?" asked Bill.

"It's sentient, isn't it?" Layard asked. "Some of us suspected so. That would explain the stories."

"Yeah," the Doctor answered. "Let's go back."

The group returned to the room where the Young Star was first held. Not finding the orb there, they went to the machine room and saw a timid-looking individual standing by the pedestal with the power source.

"Well, Doctor, we've got a terrible mess starting here. Are you back to help clean it up?"


	2. In the Dark

_Chapter 2: In the Dark_

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"What are you?" Layard added.

"The Young Star called me Murphy once. I was the servant of my home. My masters felt the power of the Young Star. They have been searching for another universe to consume and have been trying to hone in on that power. The Young Star was being used in a way that let my masters track him."

"That's why he became dormant?" Layard asked.

"When the Young Star felt you, he thought it was safe," Murphy explained to the Doctor. "He thought you could help contain my home."

"What should we do now?" Layard asked the Young Star.

"His mind is on other matters," said Murphy. "He is doing what he can, but we need help."

"Where are you from? Where is home?" the Doctor asked.

"Home is home. I know no other name for it."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"Darkness," Murphy answered. "Shadows govern it. Reality there bends to their will. Darkness moves as others cry."

"It can't be," the Doctor said. "How many dimensional oscillopolar clefts did you traverse to get here?"

"Eight."

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Bill asked.

"He came from the somber dimension of unrequited shadows."

"Is that bad?" asked Nardole.

"It's very bad. That's why we called it the somber dimension of unrequited shadows. We didn't want children to be scared, so we came up with a long and complicated name so no one would talk about it."

"Well, I'm just going to call it the shadow dimension," noted Bill.

"Yeah, that's what the children did too," the Doctor said quietly.

"Now what?" asked Layard. "Have you come to measure our defenses?"

"I came to warn you," Murphy answered. "I do not agree with my masters."

Several Ijora entered the room, including Sterden.

"What is happening here?" Sterden asked.

"The Young Star has become a signal to shadows that wish to devour our world," Layard explained.

"You cannot use the Young Star anymore," the Doctor cautioned.

"We have power now," Sterden replied. "Once we get the Young Star active again, we'll have enough power to take on any foe."

"No, you won't," the Doctor warned. "I know what could come. You can't take that risk."

"That is not your decision to make," said Sterden.

"This could threaten the entire universe so I do believe it is!" the Doctor snapped back.

"The Young Star is in control," Murphy explained. "He will not become active again for your use."

"Guards, remove all of our guests, except the Doctor," Sterden ordered.

Guards advanced on Murphy, the Doctor, Bill, and Nardole. Murphy extended his arms and telekinetically pushed all the guards down. He then teleported himself, the Young Star, and the three travelers away.

"Find them immediately!" Sterden commanded.

The Doctor and his companions found themselves on Ijorin with Murphy and the Young Star.

"They'll come if they charged their ships," the Doctor warned.

"Can they track the Young Star?" Bill asked.

"Probably, but the Young Star can block himself if he tried. What's happening with your home?" the Doctor asked Murphy. "You said you needed my help with the mess."

"The Young Star is trying to seal the entry, but even his power is limited because of what we did."

"We need my TARDIS. Can you take us back to my ship on Irriobi?"

Murphy teleported the group to the TARDIS, not noticing a ship nearby.

"The Young Star told me what to look for," Murphy explained.

Everyone followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, where he activated several controls.

"The TARDIS located a breach in the universe. That's how the other dimension was able to detect our universe. You. Come here. Give me your hand."

Murphy approached the Doctor with an arm out. The Doctor scanned it and inputted some data into the console.

"You've spent a lot of time in this universe," the Doctor learned.

"Yes, but I am still connected to my home," Murphy replied.

The Doctor continued his work.

"Well?" Nardole asked.

"The TARDIS helped seal the breach, but the seal is weak and it needs time," the Doctor answered. "The Young Star is working on preserving the seal. He'll need to be dormant, or the seal will break."

"I think something is happening back home," said Murphy.

"You should go home if you can do so without affecting the seal," the Doctor told Murphy. "I wouldn't want you stranded here."

"I fear my masters are preparing the invasion. Will you come with me and prevent it? It would be a valuable precaution. We can move through the clefts without giving our position to my masters."

The Doctor, Bill, and Nardole looked at each other with some apprehension.

"We will be small enough that we can traverse the clefts for a short time after the seal is permanent. I will be able to tell when the time is coming."

"How big will the invasion fleet be?" the Doctor asked Murphy.

"Their aim will be to conquer a new dimension and prepare a feast. They will allocate whatever resources they have to succeed."

The Doctor looked at Nardole and Bill. "You and the Young Star will be safe in here. Wait until I get back and don't do anything."

"Goodbye," Murphy simply said before disappearing with the Doctor.

Loud noises outside drew Bill's and Nardole's attention. On a monitor, they saw fighting between two groups of Ijora.

"They're fighting over the Young Star, aren't they?" Nardole asked.

"Look at how one group is dressed," said Bill. "They look like the ones on the planet."

The violence escalated outside as several Ijora became mortally wounded.

"That is not good," Bill said. "We can't just stand here watching them die. Some of them must be the criminals that Layard talked about. This isn't about the Young Star."

"What do you think we can do?" asked Nardole.

"I'm not sure," Bill said as she opened the TARDIS doors. "Shield's up, yeah?"

"Yes."

The criminals and the nobles continued their fighting despite the emergence of Bill and Nardole, until Layard noticed the pair.

"There they are!" Layard yelled. "Give us the Young Star. We need it."

"The Young Star?" a criminal asked. "I've heard about that."

"That could help us get back to the planet. We'd be heroes."

"No, we wouldn't," a third criminal argued. "The Young Star would be rejected there. It's a symbol of oppression."

"Then we'll use it to take over Irriobi. We'll make this here a lovely home for us."

Fighting continued, but some of the nobles and some of the criminals attempted to bash through the TARDIS' force field, with no effect.

Layard enveloped herself in a telekinetic bubble to shield herself and she approached Bill.

"Please, help us," Layard asked. "Our powers are already dwindling and the prisoners are too numerous."

"The Young Star's power isn't going to help you long term," Bill answered.

"You're just going to watch us slaughter each other?"

Bill looked at Nardole.

"I want to help," Bill whispered to Nardole.

"I do, too, but whom?"

Bill thought for several seconds before running into the TARDIS and bringing out the Young Star.

"They won't be able to do anything, anyway, right?" Bill asked Nardole. "Murphy and the Doctor said the Young Star is sentient. He won't let his power be used anymore. If it'll stop the fighting, I think it'll be safe to give it to them."

"Give it to us," Layard commanded.

"No, give it to us," a criminal argued. "They will attempt to use it as an instrument of oppression again."

"Learn your history," Layard snapped. "The planet became independent of us while the Young Star still powered us. It was the Young Star's dormancy that changed our fortunes here. We must restore it to survive."

Jerrell arrived. "My fellow Ijora, commune with me as I commune with those in the palace. What remains of your powers?"

Before anyone else could react, the Ijora nobles combined their powers and pulled Bill and Nardole, with the Young Star, away from the TARDIS and through the force field. Nardole barely reacted in time to close the TARDIS doors. The Ijora nobles then transported themselves and the Doctor's companions to the palace while the criminals pursued on land.

"We're in!" Jerrell yelled.

Thick panels rose up from the ground, isolating the palace in armor. All the Ijora nobles gathered in a room.

"What power remains?" Sterden asked.

"All of our powers have been depleted in this final mission," Layard answered.

"All that is left is in this device," a scientist answered. "That is all."

"What is that?" Bill asked.

"If the Young Star will not commune with us any longer, we will take the power ourselves. We developed this technology when the Young Star first began to dim long ago. With the recent resurgence, we have completed it and will be able to tap into the innate power of the Young Star."

"That could release the shadows," Nardole warned.

"I've already explained to the Doctor that we can face it. He can hide in his ship if he is so concerned."

Bill and Nardole looked at each other. They shrugged as they decided to remain silent.

In the shadow dimension, the Doctor and Murphy arrived at a platform surrounded by amorphous shapes that moved slowly.

"I saw something like this earlier on Irriobi," the Doctor said.

"Those were probably just shadows of these shadows, signs of their impending presence."

"Do they care that I'm here?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm hiding our presence from them."

"Good. What do you need?"

"There are areas of this station that I cannot access. Your sonic technology will help."

"How do you know so much about my capabilities?" the Doctor asked.

"I know what the Young Star knows. I also know that he knows you well."

"Yes, he does. Is he ever going to show his face? I'm interested in speaking to him."

"Perhaps when our missions are complete and the seal is permanently established."

Murphy led the Doctor to a door that the latter was able to open. They walked into a room where several large and metallic rings were situated in a line. The centers of each ring shimmered slightly.

"Are these wormhole generators?"

"My masters plan to use them to enter your universe," Murphy said. He suddenly looked behind him and grabbed the Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and observed two shadows breezing into the room. The Doctor also saw three pill-shaped vehicles.

"Be silent," Murphy whispered. "These two are very observant and troublesome."

The metallic rings began to grow green.

"Are those what I think they are?" the Doctor whispered, referring to the vehicles.

"They are the ships the shadows will use to traverse the dimensional oscillopolar clefts. They will board the ships soon. There must be something happening with the Young Star. Do you see those isodynamic clamps at the bottoms of the ships?"

"I do," the Doctor answered.

"If you can hit the correct frequency with your sonic technology, you will be able to weld the clamps to the ships and prevent launch. I will have to provide a distraction while you do so."

Murphy put his hands on the floor, and eight lines of golden energy shot out from his hands, ran up the walls, and settled on the ceiling. The room illuminated as the lines moved.

The shadows in the room quickly flew to the ceiling and covered the golden lines with their bodies, darkening the room.

The Doctor moved quickly from clamp to clamp as the room became darker. Meanwhile, Murphy directed his telekinetic powers towards the wormhole generators.

The golden lines were finally extinguished just as the Doctor approached the last clamp. The two shadows slowly emerged down to the ground while the Doctor frantically welded the clamp to the ship. Suddenly, the Doctor was telekinetically pulled away and found himself behind a large control panel with Murphy.

"I finished," the Doctor remarked.

"I noticed." Murphy teleported himself and the Doctor to another part of the complex.

"That's a resometric relay," the Doctor realized, looking at a large tower connected to hundreds of cables and lights. A clear orb sat atop the tower.

"The shadows use this to power and maintain their weaponry when they travel," said Murphy. He walked to a control panel and put his hands on it.

The control panel vanished, revealing wires underneath.

"Can your sonic technology realign the pulsory flow here?"

"Done," the Doctor said.

Murphy grabbed the Doctor and teleported to the TARDIS.

"That's all you needed?" the Doctor asked.

"For now," Murphy answered. "Your telepathic abilities may become very useful if they are still able to cross over later."

The Doctor looked around. "I don't suppose my companions followed my instructions and remained in here."

At the royal palace, Bill and Nardole watched Sterden extract power from the Young Star. Golden energy poured out from the orb and into a metallic vase.

After a while, the vase finally filled. Many of the Ijora looked around the area expectantly.

"No problems," Bill noted.

The room began to darken and murmurs spread among the Ijora.

"You spoke too soon," Nardole commented.

Sterden rushed to a pillar and pushed the metallic vase into a small niche.

"Take the power!" Sterden commanded the Ijora. "Defend this palace!"

Shadows started forming among the darkness as the Ijora filled themselves with the Young Star's power. A shadow separated itself from the darkness and flew towards a group of Ijora. The Ijora lashed out with telekinetic blasts, but the shadow moved effortlessly through the bursts and charged into the Ijora.

Screams pierced the air as the Ijora merged with the shadow. Seconds later, skeletons and torn clothes dropped from the shadow onto the ground.

The darkness formed into three more shadows and Bill and Nardole took cover while the Ijora frantically tried to fight off the invaders.

The Doctor and Murphy teleported into the room.

"They made it in," the Doctor said. "What did the Ijora do?"

"They activated the power somehow," Murphy answered. "Our sabotage minimized the number that could travel here. They had to come by themselves."

"Can any more come in?"

"There is something we can try," Murphy answered.

"What do I do?"

"Not you and me; me and the Young Star."

Murphy vanished. The Young Star began to glow and drew power out the vase in the niche and out of the Ijora. The Young Star then took on a different appearance and lashed out against the four shadows, dissipating them. The humanoid form began to dull and a peach tone slowly replaced the golden sheen.

Nardole and Bill joined the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor."

The Doctor approached the Young Star as it took on a fleshy appearance. "Hello, Rory."


	3. Duality

_Chapter 3: Duality_

The Doctor looked around. The surviving Ijora were recovering and the shadows were gone.

"Doctor? Who's this?" Bill asked.

"The Young Star was created by someone installing mechanical implants into his dying wife to extend her life," the Doctor explained to Bill and Nardole. "The implants absorbed energy. There was a sentient star nearby that copied my friend Rory Williams and sent the copy to charge the implants."

"I am that copy. I'm the part that charged her," Rory explained. "I stayed with Shribb to care for her. She still died, but we prolonged her life and ensured that she died without pain."

"You, all that energy, stayed with Shribb and over millions of years developed into the Young Star. Why did you stay?" the Doctor asked. "You could have left at any time."

"I liked being close to others," Rory answered. "I liked being where Amy was the last time I was with her. Then, I just fell asleep for a long time."

"But are you really Rory?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm Rory in the ways that matter. I know what he knows, feel what he feels. Polavid and I believed my consciousness should not stay with a star so after he was healed, we expelled myself into the form that charged Shribb."

"Polavid's the name of the star?"

"That's what everyone calls him," said Rory. "Torajii came up with it."

"You went to sleep again," Sterden complained.

"The plutocracy you nobles set up was abominable. I was happy to see the planet become independent from me. I looked for ways to communicate my unhappiness, but when I felt the other dimension peering into this one, I knew what I had to do."

"What about the shadows?" Nardole asked. "Did you banish them?"

"I did, but they can come back," Rory answered. "They can find this location now. That's all they needed."

Sterden slowly approached Rory from behind with the metallic vase.

"How many are coming?" Bill asked.

"Right now, not a lot," Rory said. "The Doctor and Murphy slowed them down. It'll be a while before they can come back, and only a few will be able to make it each time."

"We need to find a permanent solution," the Doctor remarked. "Can you get the seal back?"

Rory turned around and telekinetically pushed Sterden away from him. "What you did was irresponsible. The seal broke because you went against my own wishes."

"I am trying to preserve my subjects," Sterden argued.

"That is not an excuse," Rory shot back. "You just made things worse. Your subjects are in more danger now."

"Rory, the seal," the Doctor reminded.

"It's more complicated now that they've come through already."

"Murphy knew that," the Doctor realized. "Murphy is you, isn't he? The signs were all there. You aren't all Rory. There's a part of the star in you. Murphy is the Polavid part of you."

"He wanted a new name after separating from Polavid. Anyway, he's very familiar with the other dimension. He can use some of our powers there in a way that I can't, but he can't use them all."

"Did Polavid and Torajii come from that dimension originally?" the Doctor asked.

"Murphy said it wasn't always dark there," Rory answered. "The sentient stars began to leave. They could cross over. Eventually, there were too few left so the shadows took over and tried to enslave the stars. A few were captured, but they escaped and tried to prevent more crossings. Polavid was one. His body and mind separated during the escape."

"Murphy said my telepathy could possibly help. You can't access each other's skills and abilities, can you?"

"We can only talk. It's our fault. We used to work better together, but a few millennia ago, we set up a schism in our head to give each other space, and that randomly split our abilities. We need help bridging that divide and bringing us back together."

The Doctor put his hands on the sides of Rory's head. "I can do that. Why didn't you two split bodies, too?"

"That becomes a bad idea after a while. What you're doing is working."

The Doctor and Rory suddenly found themselves in the shadow dimension, near the ships the Doctor previously saw.

"They're making repairs," the Doctor observed.

Rory obliterated the wormhole generators.

"It would have been better if you had done that before," the Doctor noted.

"I was busy working in the background and Murphy needed to be in control here. Thanks to you, I have a better sense of this dimension's frequency now. We both have full access to all our powers now. I can travel the way Murphy can while in control."

The shadows saw Rory and the Doctor and moved to attack. Loud groan-like sounds emanated from them. Rory pushed the shadows back with his telekinetic abilities. More shadows burst into the room with cannons.

The Doctor put on his sonic sunglasses.

"No need, Doctor," said Rory. "They're about to find out the weapons are useless after what you and Murphy did to the resometric relay."

Rory continued his battle against the shadows and then teleported himself and the Doctor to a control room. "I was monitoring the dimensional oscillopolar clefts when I was dormant and Murphy had control over the body. If we can learn enough from the shadows' readings, we can not only create permanent seals that protect our dimension, but also isolate this dimension from all the others. Can you make sense of these?"

"Yes, I can bring up the readings," the Doctor answered.

"Let's get working. These shadows were unprepared for us and we are hiding our presence, but an older generation did enslave the stars. We don't want to push our luck."

The Doctor and Rory typed away fervently at a control panel and read the reports they could access.

"Murphy called you the Young Star even though he's part you, too," the Doctor remarked.

The room soon began to darken.

"That's because I'm usually dominant when we're both awake. They're here," said Rory. He telekinetically pushed the shadows away and kept them at bay.

"These are the last readings they have," said the Doctor.

The shadows began pounding against Rory's telekinetic field.

"We know what to do now. We can keep the shadows occupied for a while longer. Can you use your sonic and delete the data?"

"Done," the Doctor answered.

Rory teleported himself and the Doctor back to Irriobi.

"Everything sorted?" Nardole asked the Doctor.

"Soon," the Doctor answered.

Rory teleported away.

"Right then, how about we talk about reintegration with the planet below?" the Doctor asked the Ijora.

"That is an absurd idea," Sterden replied.

"What choice do you have?" the Doctor asked. "I don't think Rory will be giving you any more power, even if he succeeds against the shadows. You're out of options."

"If we are to survive, the only option would be to resettle on the planet," an Ijora said. "This moon cannot sustain a population for much longer."

"We can't go to Ijorin," said Sterden. "They will not accept our presence."

"Let them imprison us," another Ijora said. "It would be preferable to death."

"Is there anything you can offer the population below?" Bill asked the Ijora.

"You used to take slaves from the planet when they couldn't pay taxes," the Doctor remembered. "Do you have any descendents that you can free?"

"They were the first to give up our resources when supplies began to dwindle."

"'Give up?'" Bill questioned.

"You know what she means," Nardole quietly responded.

"The Doctor said you used to take the active Young Star down to power the planet," Bill told Sterden. "What did you get out of it? Why did you do that?"

"We wanted stewards of the planet so as our population on Irriobi grew, we would have a good location to move to if we needed it," replied Sterden.

"So reintegration was something you planned on," Nardole suggested.

"No, we would have kicked the residents off the planet," replied Sterden.

Bill rolled her eyes.

"You're not helping with reasons why the planet should welcome you," the Doctor commented. "I haven't forgotten that when we arrived and the Young Star gave you a charge, one of you suggested attacking the planet." The Doctor sighed in exasperation and contemplated ferrying the Ijora nobles elsewhere using the TARDIS. "When the planet was becoming independent from you because of their own technology, how did you all react? What did you do?"

"We let them develop. We didn't care as long as the Young Star was with us."

Rory returned.

"Is it done?" the Doctor asked.

"The seals are in place," Rory answered. "We were able to make them permanent. The shadows will never leave their dimension again."

"Good," the Doctor said. "That's one problem solved."

"Would you be able to break the seals if you wanted?" Sterden asked Rory.

"Why would we want to do that?" Rory asked.

"Perhaps if the shadows invaded the planet, we would be welcome if it appeared that we helped defeat them."

"You are absolutely not convincing us to help you," the Doctor nearly yelled.

"What's going on?" Rory asked.

"The moon isn't going to be habitable for much longer," Nardole answered. "You probably know that. The Ijora here need to move to Ijorin, but they'll be rejected there."

"You could resolve this predicament by recharging us," Sterden told Rory.

"So you can reacquire the ability to oppress the planet?" Bill remarked.

"I told you that we didn't care about the planet anymore. We'll leave them alone."

"You still can't help them," Bill told Rory. "You'd be an enabler."

"We would be, but there is another matter at stake," said Rory. "This moon was powered by us. After the planet developed windmill technology, they turned to chemical fuel and then to nuclear technology. We can detect subtle amounts of pollution and radiation in the criminals that reside here. Their physiologies seem to have adapted well enough to remain healthy, but we are certain the Ijora here would not do well on the planet."

Rory teleported himself and the Doctor outside.

"Are you thinking about powering the moon again?" the Doctor asked.

"What do you think we should do? We know Murphy kind of took charge today."

"What do you want to do?"

"We want to save these Ijora. We want to save all the Ijora, even if we strongly disagree with what the moon population did and are apparently unrepentant about," Rory answered. "We are not judges. We don't want to be executioners. We also don't want to be here any longer."

Rory continued to ponder the situation more, then teleported himself and the Doctor back into the palace, joining everyone else.

"You know there is an option available with the TARDIS," the Doctor quietly said to Rory.

"We have a solution. We will charge this moon one more time under one condition, and then we're leaving," Rory announced. "We expect the charge to last ten dorads if you don't use the power excessively. What you do during that time is up to you. We suggest you improve relations with the planet and we suggest you slowly acclimate yourself to the planet's environment."

"How?" Sterden asked.

"You have enough time to figure it out yourself, but not enough time to do nothing. There is, however, the one condition."

The protective armor panels encasing the palace broke down under Rory's power, letting in the criminals who were attempting to break in.

The criminals reached the room and stopped when they saw Rory, who levitated with a golden aura around him.

"We are Rory and Murphy, the Young Star. One of you suggested using our power to make a lovely home for yourselves. If Queen Sterden agrees to peaceful coexistence here with you all, we will give this moon power that you all will share. Together, you all will find a way to return to the planet and live there safely. Understand that you are currently dependent on the nobles who can operate this technology effectively. Understand that you are outcasts who will have to redeem yourselves if you are ever to return home under good terms."

Eyes turned to Sterden as she considered Rory's condition.

"Very well," Sterden said. "I'm certain there can be advantages for us in this arrangement."

"What say you?" Rory asked the criminals.

Many of the criminals voiced agreement.

"That's good enough for us," said Rory.

Rory filled the metallic vase and other receptacles with golden power. Later, the Doctor led Nardole and Bill towards the TARDIS, and Rory left the palace with them.

"I'm Rory Williams, by the way. We didn't get a chance to meet properly."

"This is Bill and Nardole," the Doctor said. He signaled to his companions to go ahead, while he walked at a slow pace with Rory.

"You're not traveling with Amy or the first me anymore. Where are they?"

The Doctor told Rory about his adventures with the real Rory and Amy and how their time together ended. He also mentioned that they were probably resurrected as Cybermen, and then detonated in the sky.

"Will you travel with me?" the Doctor requested.

"A long time ago, after we met a previous incarnation of you when you were with Lucas and Donna, we thought we would join you if our paths ever crossed again. I still miss Amy a lot, Doctor, even after all this time. I've lived so long with Murphy being my only company. I felt lonely, especially after our split. I might have started to understand how you feel, so maybe we would be good together."

"But?" the Doctor asked.

"There's only one place I want to be right now."

The Doctor used the TARDIS to transport Rory, Nardole, and Bill to England in the past. The Doctor and Rory walked slowly to Rory's and Amy's old house. As the sun was setting, they peeked through a window and saw two men hugging each other in the hallway.

"That's Anthony?" Rory asked.

"That's your son."

"We're going to stay on Earth and watch over them both. We'll hide myself from them for now, but we will want to find out everything we can from Anthony about Amy's life in New York. We will want to talk to them both."

"Murphy is good with this?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, we're sure. Maybe we'll stay here and watch over my family line for the rest of our life. Maybe some time in the future, if we see each other again, we'll join you instead."

"I look forward to the day we see each other again, Rory. If I see River, I'll tell her to visit. In the meantime, brush up on your Shakespeare. Either your recall has holes or the actors misheard you."

"Considering it's been millions of years since I've read Shakespeare, I'm lucky to remember as much as I do. Take care of yourself, Doctor."

"Goodbye, old friend."

* * *

That concludes the Young Star story. Thanks a lot for reading and thanks to **Kate Groat** for following.


End file.
